pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Bosses
Put all the info you have on bosses of Patapon 3 on this article. Then we will make specific articles about them. Bosses come in different sizes, which will make it harder to dodge an attack if they're big. Patapon 3 Story Bosses These are bosses that appear throughout the story in chronological order and are fought only once throught the game. Accursed Dodonga Main article: Accursed Dodonga The Accursed Dodonga is a boss in Patapon 3. A Dodonga possessed by the Sixth Evil Spirit (also known as Archfiend of Valor), it has developed small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Archfiend's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and brownish red eyes the latter colour also being used for the emblem of the Spirit, which appears on the Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dinosaurs, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be dodged or defended from at all costs or the player's units will end up dead. Gaeen Main article: Gaeen Kanogias Main article: Kanogias Matango (mini-boss) Main article: Matango Shookle Main article: Shookle Org Org itself is not a boss in Patapon 3, it is a so called superweapon that is piloted by Ragewolf. It is self-repairing and requires a specific phrase to be operated. The phrase is "HEAP!!! OF!!! JUNK!!!", and when shouted the superweapon will turn on. It only has two attacks, a photon cannon that fires a ball of what appers to be mist and a rapid fire blaster than can freeze Patapons. When destroyed, it will be forced to power down, trying to repair itself, and Ragewolf will be forced to flee. Strangely, Ragewolf still pilots it even after he is executed. Ciokina Main article: Ciokina Dettankarmen Main article: Dettankarmen Dragon Main article: Dragon The Dragon is a storyline and mini-boss in Patapon 3. The player will find it throught various dungeons in the game. There are stronger variations of the dragon: an ice and a dark type. These versions, while having more health, retain the same attacks, so they be can defeated using the same tactics. The most significant difference among the three types is that the breath attack is fire, ice and poison, respectively. RottonLee Ravenous controls a particular dark dragon that is stronger than the others. Arch Pandara Main article: Arch Pandara Patapon 3 Post-Story Bosses These bosses, stronger than the storyline possessed bosses, can be fought an unlimited amount of times. Majidonga Main article: Majidonga A stronger, evolved version of the Dodonga, the Majidonga is very intimidating. However, it dwarfs in comparision with Kacchindonga, the strongest of the four. The Majidonga shares its moves with the Dodonga. In Patapon 1, it is fought for the Don Drum and the Rain Juju. Also, when it does its Devour attack it leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before the player gets the PonPata song. In Patapon 2, it appears only when the Dongara Ruins mission has foggy weather. In this game, it drops a Majidonga Egg and, rarely, a piece of Ancient, Giant or Heaven, Drum or unique equipment. In Patapon 3, a larger version of Majidonga appears in the Cave of Valor. Dogaeen Main article: Dogaeen Ganodias Main article: Ganodias Shooshookle Main article: Shooshookle Cioking Main article: Cioking Zuttankarmen Main article: Zuttankarmen The Other Vessel Main article: The Other Vessel Patapon 3 Bonus Bosses These are bosses that appear on a specific stage. They are in order of appearance, not in order of strength. Their apperance is random and is based completely on luck. These usually require to play in multiplayer to defeat them. Gigantus Main Article: Gigantus Also refered to as "Shadow of the Collosus" or "Achilles", this is a hidden boss in Patapon 3. This quest takes place in the Field of Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after the player takes it or completes another quest. Gigantus is the biggest boss that has ever appeared in any Patapon game to date: standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are devastating, and some of them are able to annihilate the entire Patapon army with a single hit. He is considered one of the game's hardest enemies. No cutscenes or extra content are unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a Golden or Jeweled chest upon defeat. Manboth Main Article: Manboth Kacchindonga Main Article: Kacchindonga Centura Main Article: Centura Mochichichi Main Article: Mochichichi Zaknel Main Article: Zaknel Goruru Main Article: Goruru Gigante King The Gigante King is the final bonus boss appearing on the Patapon 3 world map, so it is safe to assume that he is also the most powerful. He is similar in shape and size to Gigantus, but their strength is worlds apart. He carries a buckler and a dagger during the fight against him, but he never uses these. He also wears a crown that signifies his title as the King of Giants. He is more resilient to damage than Arch Pandara and is able to kill most Patapons with a single hit, so it is not recommended to even attempt to fight him without being at least at level 27 and in multiplayer mode with a group of two or more party members. His attack patterns are the same as those of Gigantus, but deadlier. He can be found in Savanah of Envious Eyes. Arch Pandora Trivia * In Patapon 3 all bosses now have a visible health bar, with the exception of Matango and Org. * Of all three games in the series, only Patapon 3 features bonus bosses. Gallery OGj5hXx69fkphf4eSl7P6oq8qE4RJYM6.jpg|Gigantus Mosquitopon.jpg|Arch Pandara Possesed dodonga1.png|Accuresed Dodonga Giganestu red.png|Gigante King Patapon-3-20100615111326896.jpg|Dragon Category:Patapon 3 Category:Needs Help Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Notice templates